Vacation: All I Ever Wanted...
by Tsutae Kouken
Summary: The Sorcerer Hunters get the Vacation they always wanted! *Warning: Hentai Content Later On In Fiction*


Vacation: All I ever wanted...  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
~*~  
  
Big Mama smiled down on the five Sorcerer Hunters in front of her. Daughter giggled   
behind her. The tall blue haired deity had a special prize for the Hunters. And they would   
just about freak when they heard it.  
  
Carrot, Marron, Tira, Chocolat, and Gateau stood waiting almost impatiently, knowing it   
was going to be one more client with a crazy mission to fulfill.  
  
Carrot was dreading it the most. He ran a nervous hand through his dark brown hair and   
his brown eyes glanced at his companions.  
  
'Damn, how can they be so calm?' Carrot almost growled under his breath.  
  
Tira and Chocolat Misu were looking bored, actually, just waiting to get out of there and   
finish the job. The two red haired, red eyed girls always were dressed as scantily as usual,   
Tira, for once, without her long cloak.  
  
Gateau Moca was flexing in front of Marron. "Lookit Meeee..."  
  
Marron Glase, flicked a quick glance at his brother, Carrot. There was no way to brothers   
could look more different. Marron took after his beautiful dark haired mother, Apricot,   
while Carrot looked like Onion.  
  
Big Mama cleared her thoat, slightly annoyed.   
  
They all snapped to attention.  
  
She smiled at them.  
  
"I've got your next mission."  
  
Carrot groaned almost imperceptively.  
  
"I want you to take a two week vacation."  
  
Everyone fell over from shock. Carrot was the first to recover.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" He asked, jumping up and down.  
  
The others stood up as well, the shock still showing on their faces.  
  
"I mean it." Big Mama smiled kindly. Daughter spoke up.  
  
"She wants you to go to the town of Night Maneuvers again. The hot springs will relax   
you!" Daughter giggled and her wings trembled with excitement. The violet haired angel   
was easily excited.  
  
"THE TOWN OF NIGHT MANEUVERS?!" They all talked at once. Tira sounded   
dismayed, Chocolat happy, Carrot estatic, Gateau flexed his muscles with joy, and   
Marron looked unhappy. They all knew what happened THERE.  
  
"When do we leave?!" Gateau asked, looking at Marron and thinking, 'Beautiful...'  
  
Marron looked away in disgust.  
  
"As soon as Vanille and Mocha Latte get here." Big Mama smiled angelically.  
  
Tira and Chocolat spoke at once. "Hunters?" "Are they pretty?"  
  
"Oh, look, here they are now!" Big Mama pointed towards the door.  
  
The Sorcerer Hunters all turned.  
  
Two girls, about Tira and Chocolat's ages, stood there.  
  
"Hi...I'm Vanille Latte." The taller girl waved a black gloved hand. She had long thick   
white hair, violet eyes, and wore what looked like motorcycle clothes: White Leather   
jacket, white leather pants, black leather boots, and black sunglasses.  
  
"I'm Mocha Latte." The younger bowed Chinese style. She had long thick hair like   
Vanille, but Mocha's was light brown and her eyes were cinnamon colored. She wore a   
stylish red mid-drift shirt and dark blue jeans, and black boots like her sister.  
  
"Beautiful..." Gateau walked up to Vanille. He flexed his muscles. "Lookit MEEE..."   
He shouted.  
  
Vanille backed away a few steps while Marron looked relived. Carrot had begun drooling   
profusely and both Tira and Chocolat looked miffed.  
  
Mocha tilted her head slightly. Then she spoke to Big Mama. "Big Mama, thank you for   
letting us work with you."  
  
"No problem. Now, my Hunters...Vanille is a swordswoman and is very accomplished.   
Get used to working with her. And Mocha is learning Eastern Magic. But she needs a   
teacher. Marron..." Big Mama turned to the beautiful black-haired boy. "You will do   
nicely for that job."   
  
Marron nodded and glanced at Mocha. "I'll do it."  
  
"Right... When do we leave?" Vanille said energetically, avoiding Gateau. Mocha stood in   
the doorway, watching Gateau and trying not to laugh.  
  
Chocolat frowned still and slapped Carrot. "Darling! Quit drooling! You have me!!" She   
began stripping.  
  
"Not here! Do you want to make a bad impression?" Tira slammed a mallet onto Carrot's   
head, for he was about to charge at either Vanille or Mocha.  
  
"But..." Chocolat began to protest.  
  
"Well, have fun!" Big Mama faded away with a laugh.  
  
Vanille and Mocha looked at each other.  
  
"Remind me again why we applied for this job?" Vanille asked, surveying the chaos.  
  
"We needed the experience?" Mocha shrugged.   
  
When everything finally calmed down, everyone headed for the Town of Night   
Maneuvers.  
  
Everyone hoped everything turned out okay.  
  
But, as you guys know, it never happens that way...  
  
...not with THEM!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Blah blah, usual disclaimer, yadda yadda, thank you guys for reading this! Oh and   
later on, this WILL be a Hentai, sorry...well, not so sorry. Bye! ~Tsutae Kouken~  



End file.
